


Wszyscy żyjemy w kłamstwie

by PaintedLady



Series: Merlin AU [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedLady/pseuds/PaintedLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Jedynie wody Cauldronu mogą uzdrowić opętaną przez Morganę Gwen. Przyszłość królowej Camelotu spoczywa w rękach Merlina. Czy Merlin zdecyduje się ją uratować? A może nie pomoże jej, aby mieć Artura tylko dla siebie? Co gorsza, Mordred orientuje się, co naprawdę łączy pana i jego służącego... AU do 5x09. Slash.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszyscy żyjemy w kłamstwie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [We All Live In a Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977668) by [PaintedLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedLady/pseuds/PaintedLady)



> Witajcie! Prezentuję wam krótkie AU do odcinka 5x09 o tytule _With All My Heart_ , w którym Artur, Merlin i Mordred wyruszyli do Arianrhod, aby wyleczyć opętaną przez Morganę Ginewrę. Ostatnio oglądałam ten odcinek ponownie i pomysł na to krótkie opowiadanie przyszedł mi do głowy :) A kiedy skończycie, to zachęcam was do poczytania mojego drugiego opowiadania z fandomu Merlina pt. _Half the Man I Used to Be_!
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://imaginebrolin.tumblr.com/post/67579543853/merthur-5x09-au-only-waters-of-cauldron-can-heal)

_Tiane Diaga._

Nazwa uroku złowróżbnie krążyła po głowie Merlina. Starożytny rytuał z wykorzystaniem korzeni mandragory miał na celu związanie woli ofiary z Najwyższą Kapłanką Starej Religii. Po dokonaniu tego okrutnego czynu człowiek nie był niczym więcej niż marionetką, pustą skorupą wypełnioną wolą swej pani.

Najwyższą Kapłanką była Morgana.

Jej ofiarą padła Ginewra.

Podróż do Arianrhod nie była łatwa. Żeby wszystko mogło się powieść, musieli utrzymać Gwen w stanie nieświadomości aż do momentu, w którym znajdą się nad wodami Cauldronu, w których tkwiła moc Potrójnej Bogini. Jedynie jej dotyk był w stanie przywrócić wolną wolę królowej Camelotu.

Zapadła już noc. Nad jezioro mieli dotrzeć dopiero nazajutrz.

Mordred obserwował dwóch mężczyzn ukradkiem. Artur co chwila zerkał na nieprzytomną żonę, jakby bał się, że zaraz zniknie. Poza tymi krótkimi spojrzeniami jego uwaga była w całości skupiona na Merlinie. Najmłodszy z rycerzy Camelotu widział to wszystko, z czego oni dwaj nie zdawali sobie sprawy. Pospiesznie wymieniane uśmiechy. Przypadkowe dotknięcia dłoni. Pełne czułości spojrzenia wymieniane przy wypowiadaniu najbardziej banalnych kwestii. Dotyk, całe mnóstwo dotyków. Poklepanie po plecach, zmierzwienie włosów, pchnięcie barkiem czy nogą. Artur i Merlin zdawali się tego nie zauważać. To było dla nich naturalne, tak naturalne jak oddychanie. Kiedy przebywali w większym gronie, nie było to aż tak dostrzegalne, lecz teraz, kiedy Mordred pozostał z dwoma mężczyznami sam na sam – nie licząc uśpionej Ginewry – widział wszystko wyraźnie. Nagle każdy gest nabrał zupełnie innego znaczenia i wszystko stało się dla młodego druida jasne.

Podążył za Merlinem, który zniknął wśród drzew, aby nazbierać drwa na opał, bowiem ognisko już przygasało. Zapanował chłód, a przecież służący nie mógł pozwolić na to, by królowa i król Camelotu przeziębili się od spania na zimnej ziemi. O siebie samego się nie martwił. O Mordreda też nie, ale już z innych powodów.

Już od dłuższej chwili słyszał, że się zbliża. Nawet gdyby nie zorientował się po szeleście liści i trzasku łamanych gałązek, powiedziałaby mu to magia. Wyczuwał obecność kogoś takiego, jak on sam.

\- Jesteś jego kochankiem.

Zamarł, odrętwiały ze zdumienia. Zastanawiał się gorączkowo, jak zaprzeczyć, jaką wymyślić wymówkę. Słowa Mordreda zaskoczyły go i kompletnie wytrąciły z równowagi. Co miał powiedzieć? Jakim kłamstwem go poczęstować? Jak zareagować?

\- Jak się dowiedziałeś? – wykrztusił tylko.

\- Obserwowałem was – odparł wolno Mordred, stając naprzeciw Merlina. Nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego ani podekscytowanego. Był tak samo beznamiętny jak zwykle. – To widać, Merlinie. Zdradziły was czułe gesty, ukradkowe spojrzenia i przypadkowe dotknięcia. Niby nic, a jednak tak wiele.

Merlin nie odpowiedział. Spuścił wzrok. Policzki mu pokraśniały i poczuł się tak, jakby Mordred przyłapał go na gorącym uczynku.

\- Po Camelocie krążą różne plotki – kontynuował młody rycerz, nie zważając na zakłopotanie Merlina. – Ludzie już od dawna gadali, że jesteście blisko, ale nikt chyba nie podejrzewał, że _aż tak_ blisko. Ale nie martw się – dodał szybko. – Nikomu nie powiem. Możesz mi zaufać. Przecież wiesz, że potrafię dochować tajemnicy, _Emrysie_.

 _Wiem_ , pomyślał Merlin. Mordred był jedyną osobą prócz Gajusza na dworze, która wiedziała o jego magii. Nieprzypadkowo nazwał go imieniem, którym nazywali go druidzi. Chciał poprzez to dać mu mocno do zrozumienia, że nie zdradzi nowego sekretu tak, jak nie zdradził starego.

\- Kochasz go? – spytał druid nagle.

\- A czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? – odpowiedział coraz bardziej zmieszany Merlin. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć Mordredowi w oczy.

\- Jest twoim królem. Twoim _panem_. A ty jesteś _tylko_ służącym.

\- Jest moim przyjacielem – powiedział zdecydowanie.

\- Tak samo, jak królowa. Ginewra.

Mordred zawiesił głos, oczekując na reakcję Merlina. Czarodziej doskonale wiedział, co rycerz ma na myśli. Milczał, ale jego głośne myśli nie potrzebowały słów. _Okłamujecie ją_ , zdawał się mówić. _Zarówno ty, jak i Artur. Spotykacie się za jej plecami. W królewskich komnatach. W łożu, w którym sypia._

I Mordred wiedział. Wiedział, jak ciężko jest ukrywać Merlinowi jeszcze jeden sekret przed jeszcze jednym przyjacielem. Jak trudno jest mu oszukiwać i jak źle się z tym czuł.

Merlin mógł być najpotężniejszym czarownikiem, jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po ziemi, ale był też _człowiekiem_. Był mężczyzną i jak każdy mężczyzna miał swoje potrzeby, pragnienia i słabości. Miał uczucia i marzenia. I był słaby wobec mocy, które niewiele miały z magią wspólnego, choć ich siła niejednokrotnie przewyższała moc magicznych uroków. Wystarczało bowiem jedno spojrzenie, jeden dotyk bądź słowo i Merlin zapominał już o tym, że to złe. Że będzie musiał kłamać. To nie miało znaczenia, bo moc spojrzenia Artura była znacznie większa od wszelkich wątpliwości. I Merlin poddawał się, poddawał się za każdym razem. I choć gardził sobą za świadomość, że przyjemność zagłusza w nim wyrzuty sumienia, to nie przestawał. Nie mógł przestać. Nie wtedy, kiedy jego król kazał.

Nie wtedy, kiedy Merlin również tego chciał.

\- Chciała go zabić, a on i tak postanowił ją uratować – słowa Mordreda wybudziły Merlina z rozmyślań.

I znów niewypowiedziane słowa odbiły się głośnym echem w uszach Merlina. _Widzisz? Artur kocha Gwen. Nieważne, że pragnęła jego śmierci, że zorganizowała zamach na jego życie. Kocha ją tak mocno, że i tak ją uratuje. Nawet po tym, co mu zrobiła. A czy zrobiłby to samo dla ciebie? Nie, Merlinie. On cię nie kocha. Nie kocha. Artur kocha tylko królową._

\- Musi ci być ciężko żyć w kłamstwie, Emrysie.

Mordred wiedział. Wiedział, jak bardzo Merlin był rozdarty.

Musiał ukrywać magię.

Musiał ukrywać prawdziwą naturę relacji z Arturem.

Ale co go to w ogóle obchodziło? Merlin zezłościł się. To nie był interes Mordreda. Nie powinien wtykać nosa w nie swoje sprawy. Nie miał prawa go oceniać.

\- Nie jestem jedynym, który żyje w kłamstwie – powiedział, patrząc Mordredowi prosto w oczy. Przez krótką chwilę triumfował. Mordred też musiał ukrywać magiczne zdolności, bo inaczej Artur skazałby go na śmierć.

\- Nie – ku jego zdumieniu rycerz uśmiechnął się tylko chłodnym uśmiechem nie obejmującym obserwujących Merlina uważnie oczu. _– Wszyscy żyjemy w kłamstwie._

 

Ognisko powoli zaczęło dogasać. Mordred już spał. Artur spoglądał poważnym, smutnym wzrokiem na nieprzytomną Gwen. Martwił się. Wyglądał niczym wykuty z kamienia dostojny król sprzed wieków, gdy siedział tak z łokciami opartymi ciężko na kolanach z ponurym spojrzeniem wbitym w śpiącą żonę. Jego ostry profil wyraźnie odznaczał się na tle pomarańczowo złotych płomieni wzbijających się w górę z cichym trzaskiem. Był taki piękny, piękny i na pozór niewzruszony. Wewnątrz musiał płonąć niczym ogień.

\- Chciała cię zabić, a ty i tak postanowiłeś ją uratować – rzekł Merlin, mimowolnie powtarzając słowa Mordreda. Nie mógł przestać o nich myśleć. Zasiały w nim ziarno niepokoju.

\- Nie była wtedy sobą – odpowiedział król, nie patrząc na niego. Zdawał się być zaskoczony faktem, że Merlin przerwał ciszę. – To wina Morgany i jej magii. To _magia_ jest zła, Merlinie. Nie Gwen.

\- Nie magia, lecz ludzie, którzy wykorzystują ją do czynienia zła – nie zgodził się Merlin. Takie słowa z ust króla zawsze go bolały. _Gdybyś tylko wiedział_ , miał ochotę krzyknąć. _Gdybyś tylko wiedział, że i ja władam magią!_

Artur nie odpowiedział.

\- Czy dla mnie zrobiłbyś to samo? – wyrwało się Merlinowi.

Zaskoczony król zmarszczył brwi.

\- Słucham?

\- Czy wyruszyłbyś do Arianrhod, aby szukać dla mnie ratunku u Potrójnej Bogini w wodach Cauldronu? – spytał. Nagle odpowiedź na to pytanie wydała mu się niezwykle ważna. Musiał znać odpowiedź. Mordred nie mógł mieć racji. Merlin nie był tylko służącym. Był kimś znacznie więcej. Artur się nim nie bawił. Arturowi na nim zależało.

W oczach króla widać było niepewność. Wahał się. Nie wiedział, jak odpowiedzieć.

\- Kochasz mnie, Arturze? – bliski płaczu Merlin chwycił go za ręce. Musiał znać odpowiedź!

Artur cofnął dłoń i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem, Merlinie. _Najlepszym_ przyjacielem.

\- Przyjacielem? – dlaczego tak go to zabolało? Przecież nie była to obelga. A jednak czuł ból, dławiący ból narastający z każdą chwilą. Nie wiedział już, co mówi. – Czy wszystkich przyjaciół bierzesz do łoża? – wydusił rozgoryczony.

Artur odruchowo odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Mordreda i Gwen. Chciał upewnić się, czy nadal śpią i czy niczego nie słyszeli.

\- Nie mówmy już o tym – uciął.

\- Dlaczego? – Merlin był tak wzburzony, że ledwo był w stanie oddychać. Potrzebował go. Potrzebował jego słów, jego spojrzenia. Jego dotyku. _Jego._

Przysunął się. Znalazł się tak blisko, że czuł na swojej twarzy przyspieszony oddech Artura. Dotknął dłonią jego ciepłego, szorstkiego policzka i pogładził go czule długimi palcami. Robił to już tak wiele razy, że stracił rachubę. Rozchylił usta. Był spragniony, ale to nie woda była tym, czego pragnął.

\- Dlaczego? – wyszeptał.

Artur zdecydowanym ruchem zabrał jego dłoń. Nie przyszło mu to jednak łatwo.

\- Nie przy Gwen i Mordredzie. To… źle się z tym czuję.

\- W Camelocie ci to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Tam nikt nas nie widział.

\- Tutaj też nikt nas nie widzi.

\- Wtedy byliśmy sami – Artur pokręcił zniecierpliwiony głową. – Merlinie, o co ci chodzi? Jesteś zazdrosny o Gwen? To moja królowa, moja _żona_ i kocham ją całym moim sercem. Całym moim sercem – powtórzył głośniej. – Nie ma niczego, czego bym nie zrobił, żeby ją uratować, bo ją _kocham_.

Merlin odsunął się. To było dla niego zbyt bolesne. Miał ochotę krzyczeć. _Kochasz ją, ale mimo to zdradzasz ją ze mną?_ Gdzie był w tym sens? Był zazdrosny o Gwen, choć przecież nie mógł z nią konkurować. Artur nawet nie wiedział, że to od Merlina zależały losy jego żony. Mógł zmienić zdanie i nie uratować jej, a wtedy Gwen już na zawsze pozostałaby marionetką Morgany. I Merlin miałby Artura dla siebie, _tylko_ dla siebie…

 _O czym ja myślę_ , przestraszył się. Popadał chyba w jakiś obłęd. Bał się, że oszaleje. Czy i jego magia przeciągała na stronę zła? O czynienie zła za pośrednictwem magii było tak łatwo. Znacznie prościej, niż o czynienie dobra.

A więc Mordred miał rację. Mówił prawdę, choć Merlin nie chciał go słuchać. Arturowi na nim nie zależało. Merlin był dla niego tylko przyjacielem, tylko służącym, tylko _zwykłą dziwką_. A Merlin był naiwny i głupi, licząc na coś więcej. Na coś, co nigdy nie mogłoby się spełnić. Dlaczego w ogóle próbował? Dlaczego pozwolił sobie na życie w słodkim złudzeniu?

\- Wszyscy żyjemy w kłamstwie – rzekł, ponownie powtarzając słowa Mordreda, po czym odwrócił się i poszedł spać, starając się nie zważać na chłód ziemi i zimne, bolesne ukłucie w sercu.

Może lepiej by było, gdyby i jego Morgana zniewoliła zaklęciem _Tiane Diaga_? Wtedy przynajmniej nie czułby tego bólu.

 

Następnego dnia udało im się uratować Ginewrę.

Merlin spoglądał na szczęśliwą parę i patrzył, jak Artur i Gwen odrabiają stracony czas. Uśmiechali się do siebie, a oczy im błyszczały. Promienieli, zupełnie jak na początku małżeństwa, kiedy jeszcze rutyna nie zabiła namiętności i wzajemnej fascynacji. Odkrywali siebie na nowo i na nowo uczyli się cieszyć swoją bliskością.

Merlin uśmiechał się, ale nie czuł radości. Przeklinał się za to. Gwen była jego przyjaciółką. Powinien się cieszyć, że wróciła, że znów była sobą, a nie jedynie pustym naczyniem wypełnionym wolą Morgany… ale nie mógł. Powróciły do niego złe myśli. Gdyby jej nie uratował, nie musiałby dzielić się Arturem. Któregoś dnia nie musiałby też tego ukrywać, a w końcu nadszedłby i dzień, w którym nie byłby zmuszony do ukrywania swej magii…

Mordred patrzył na niego, ale nic nie mówił. Nie musiał. Merlin wyraźnie słyszał echo jego wczorajszych słów.

_Wszyscy żyjemy w kłamstwie, Emrysie._

Oddalił się w kierunku strumienia, aby napełnić wodą puste bukłaki.

W momencie, w którym chciał już zakręcać korek, poczuł za plecami czyjąś obecność.

Odwrócił się i ujrzał Artura. Był w znacznie lepszym nastroju, niż wczorajszej nocy. Uśmiechał się i promieniał szczęściem. Cieszył się, że udało mu się odzyskać żonę.

\- Musimy porozmawiać – rzekł, kucając obok niego nad strumieniem. Westchnął. Wyglądał na lekko podenerwowanego. – Wczoraj… dużo myślałem o tym, co mi powiedziałeś.

Jego głos był przytłumiony, a sam król cały czas oglądał się za plecy w obawie przed tym, że Gwen lub Mordred zobaczą ich lub usłyszą.

Merlin zaniepokoił się.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Artur oblizał wargi. Dopiero po chwili odważył się spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

\- Chciałem cię przeprosić – powiedział. – Nigdy nie pragnąłem zmuszać cię do czegoś wbrew twojej woli. Nie chciałem, żebyś miał wyrzuty sumienia lub żebyś… - mówił z coraz większym trudem. Jego głos przemienił się w ledwo słyszalny szept. - … żebyś czuł się źle sam ze sobą… zaspokajając mnie.

Merlin znieruchomiał.

\- Do niczego mnie nie zmuszałeś. Wiedziałem, co robię. To był _mój_ wybór.

Artur spuścił głowę. Zapatrzył się w dłonie Merlina. Dłonie, których dotyk tak często uspokajał go… lub rozpalał.

\- Zależy mi na tobie, Merlinie – wyszeptał. – Jesteś moim przyjacielem i pragnę, abyś nim pozostał. Nie chcę zniszczyć naszej przyjaźni. Jest dla mnie zbyt cenna. _To był błąd._

Merlin słuchał, ale nie rozumiał. Dłonie zaczęły drżeć mu tak bardzo, że aż stracił w nich czucie i woda z bukłaka, który trzymał, wylała się z powrotem do strumienia. Czuł, jak zaczynają piec go oczy, i z najwyższym trudem powstrzymał łzy. Serce biło mu mocno jak młotem.

\- Znudziłem ci się? – wykrztusił, żałując, że zabrzmiało to tak żałośnie i płaczliwie. Nie mógł jednak inaczej. – Zawiniłem czymś? Powiedziałem lub zrobiłem coś nie tak? Nie potrafiłem sprawić ci przyjemności? Czy to o to chodzi?

\- Nie! – zaprzeczył gwałtownie Artur. – Chodzi o to, że… kiedy Gwen wróciła… zrozumiałem, jak bardzo ją kocham i jak wiele dla mnie znaczy. Nie chcę jej dłużej oszukiwać. Nie potrafię. _Nie mogę._ Nie chcę już dłużej żyć w kłamstwie i nie chcę cię zmuszać do tego samego.

\- Już mnie nie pragniesz? – Artur nie chciał powiedzieć tego wprost, ale przecież o to musiało mu chodzić. Merlin czuł się zraniony. Do głębi.

Artur milczał. Spojrzenie jego niebieskich oczu przeniosło się na szemrzący strumień, by po chwili spocząć na Merlinie. Była w nim dziwna tkliwość i coś, co Merlin widział już niejednokrotnie wcześniej, gdy król patrzył na niego.

Czułość.

\- Pragnę – wyszeptał lekko zachrypniętym z emocji głosem. Uniósł dłoń i dotknął nią policzka Merlina w taki sam sposób, w jaki czarodziej zrobił to wczoraj przy ognisku. Pogładził go delikatnie palcami, napawając się każdym muśnięciem. Drugą rękę zatopił na chwilę w czarnych, zmierzwionych włosach Merlina. Pogłaskał go z dziwnym skupieniem, jakby chciał dokładnie zapamiętać sekwencję swoich ruchów i przyjemne wrażenie, które ogarniało go za każdym razem, gdy czuł włosy Merlina pod swoimi palcami. Rozchylił usta. Zazwyczaj oznaczało to zaproszenie do pocałunku. Ale nie teraz. – _Pragnę cię_ , Merlinie. I właśnie dlatego to się musi skończyć.

Merlin przełknął ślinę, ponieważ poczuł taką suchość w gardle, jakby nie pił od wielu dni. Był rozpalony pod wpływem prostego dotyku i pragnął, tak bardzo i rozpaczliwie _pragnął_ więcej, ale sens wypowiedzianych przez Artura słów dotarł do niego i nie mógł już udawać, że nie rozumie.

Zrozumiał wszystko.

Zrozumiał aż za dobrze.

Przełknął ślinę i łzy, kiwając parę razy energicznie głową. Nieco zbyt energicznie, by można ten ruch uznać za naturalny. Nie patrzył już na Artura. Nie chciał znosić widoku jego muśniętych złotem włosów, lazurowej głębi spojrzenia i ostrego profilu, na widok którego ogarniało go coś na kształt niemocy. Nie chciał widzieć tych stworzonych do całowania ust, bo wtedy przypomniałby sobie ich smak i miejsca, w których jego ciało czuło na sobie ich pieszczoty. Mimowolnie jednak przywołał wspomnienia. Poczuł, jak jego skóra płonie tam, gdzie Artur tak czule i zachłannie zarazem zwykł go całować.

Artur uśmiechnął się z wyraźną ulgą. Wstał, poklepał go po plecach – czysto po przyjacielsku, nie było w tym nic erotycznego, _już nie_. Żadnych podtekstów, zupełnie jakby nigdy nic ich nie łączyło.

Jakby nigdy nie byli kochankami.

I odszedł, pozostawiając go samego przy strumieniu.


End file.
